Mi fuerza y mi debilidad
by Ariyass
Summary: Kaneki se ha alejado de lo que lo hacia humano. Le ha dado la decision a Touka para que lo busque o lo olvide. Él piensa que ella no llegara. Y si lo hiciera, no harian lo que estaba planeado. (Kaneki-Touka) LEMON (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Leve SPOILER del primer capítulo de la 2da temporada de Tokyo Ghoul. Poco dialogo. LEMON…a no ser…*mirada malvada***_

**Nota de la autora:** Descubrí que estoy obsesionada con esta pareja y desde hace tiempo quería hacer Lemon de estos dos, así que, ¿Por qué no? Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**I**

Mi ropa de descanso constaba de una camisa holgada negra y sus bóxers de dormir. Mi pequeño departamento estaba en absoluto silencio, salvo por el sonido de mis movimientos para preparar café. Ahora entendía muy bien la técnica del jefe para que el café supiera mejor, dependía de cada esfuerzo que le pusiera una persona. Yo me esmeraba porque de algún modo mi vida se había vuelto monótona y frágil, y el café era el único sabor agradable en esa vida. Algo que ni la carne humana podría comparar. El mundo de Aogiri era más independiente y cada ghoul hacia su vida como quisiera, mientras no quebrantara ninguna ley de la organización. Fuera de eso, haz tu vida lo que se te dé la gana, esa era la condición. El dinero que me era ofrecido por mis "servicios" en Aogiri lo ocupaba para mis bienes comunes. Tal es como el departamento, mis novelas, mi café.

Fuera de eso, mi vida seguía de largo, pasando como un reloj lento, sincronizándose sin sentido alguno, un robot humano. Pero esa tarde había sido diferente. Siempre usaba una peluca negra para salir, y con eso, alguien conocido me saludo.

_-¡O-Oye!_

_A pesar de que mis intenciones eran continuar con mi camino, una mano se aferro con fuerza a la manga de mi camisa, llamándome la atención de inmediato. Con completa tranquilidad me giro sobre mis talones viendo finalmente una figura femenina, jadeando de cansancio. Ya la había visto, era amiga de Touka, la misma que le dejo comida el día en que yo estaba ahí, junto con Hinami. La mire en un modo de interrogación, esperando pacientemente a que recobrara el aire. _

_-Yo…-comenzó ella-Quería comprobarlo…Tu eres Kaneki-kun, ¿cierto?_

_Yo enarque una ceja confundido, preguntándome qué diablos quería esa chica y cuál era la razón de su espera. Al parecer ella noto mi molestia, su voz se torno más nerviosa pero se apresuro a hablar._

_-L-Lo siento…Es solo que, me gustaría hablar contigo. Es sobre Touka-chan…Bueno…ella_

_¿Touka-chan? Al escuchar su nombre mi mente se puso alerta, al igual que mis sentidos. _

_-¿P-Podemos hablar en otro lado?_

_-No_

_Pude notar como ella saltaba de sorpresa o de miedo, quizás utilice un tono demasiado brusco, pero la situación con Touka me estaba poniendo alerta. Porque había una razón para alejarme de ella y de todo Anteiku, no podía echarme para atrás ahora. _

_-Lo siento, tengo prisa_

_-¡Espera!_

_Pude notar como su tono de voz se hacía más firme, dejo de titubear y tartamudear sin sentido, y solo por eso, me detuvo y me gire a verla de nuevo. _

_-Yo… ¡Me gustaría que vieras a Touka una vez más!_

_Su tono infantil. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, al igual que sus puños, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y el tono de voz exageradamente elevado. La mire por un largo momento, esperando continuación a las palabras que ella tuviera que decirme. Tenía cierta curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando. _

_-Touka me comento que te estabas alejando. Pero no quiere decirme porque se separaron. Ella, casi nunca habla sobre ti, pero cada vez que te menciono, ella se altera y se pone muy seria.-hizo una breve pausa para recuperar el aire-Yo no sé lo que paso entre los dos, pero sé que necesitan verse de nuevo. Aunque ella no me lo diga, yo sé lo que siente. Yo sé…que de algún modo extraña algo y si no eres tú, no sé que más podría ser.-_

_Hubo un largo silencio, en el que ella no pronuncio nada más, mirando al suelo, con su flequillo… ¿anaranjado? Cubriéndole la frente. Intentaba deducir una palabra de mentira, una trampa disfrazada, una acción forzada, no había nada. Por otro lado, mi corazón se estremeció al ver a Touka sufrir en silencio. Cuando yo vivía en Anteiku, podía ver el sufrimiento que Touka-chan llevaba en silencio. Nunca escuche sobre su pasado, ni tampoco sobre sus heridas abiertas, porque temía meter el dedo en la llaga, pero hubo unas cosas que aprendí de Touka. Una de ellas, era que tenía una actitud sumamente orgullosa, nunca se rebajaría a rogarme, ni mucho menos a llorar por mí. Pero por dentro, desconocía sus emociones._

_Suspire derrotado, mirando a mí alrededor disimuladamente, esperando que nadie en ese callejón oscuro nos observara o espiara. Me acerque a esa chica con paso firme y le extendí la mano._

_-¿Tienes pluma y papel?_

_Ella salto de nuevo por la sorpresa, mirándome con un rostro confundido. Supe que no debía de repetir la pregunta, pues ella busco entre sus cosas, sacando una hoja de papel arrancada de algún cuaderno suyo y una pluma. Me los entrego algo dudosa._

_-Date la vuelta-ordene fríamente._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Por favor-suavicé mi tono de voz._

_De nuevo, la tome desprevenida y con algo de temor se dio la vuelta lentamente. Recargue la hoja de papel en su espalda, ella se tenso al instante pero no se quejo, y empecé a escribir en ese trozo de papel. Finalmente me separe de ella y lo doble en varias partes. Ella se dio la vuelta y yo le entregue la hoja doblada y el bolígrafo. _

_-Dale esto a Touka, por favor…_

_Ella los tomo pero de inmediato asintió con un efusivo: "¡Sí!"_

_-Nos vemos-dije a modo de despedida, al mismo tiempo que me gire de nuevo y emprendí mi camino, alejándome, antes de que esa chica hiciera más preguntas._

_No supe si ella vio el mensaje, pero no importaba, no contenía la gran información en el. Solo la dirección de mi departamento y un: "Todavía pienso en ti"-Kaneki _

La verdad no esperaba que viniera, ni tampoco esperaba que me perdonara, pero con el simple hecho de que le di ese mensaje le estaba dando a entender que aun la tenia presente en mis pensamientos. Esperaba que lo entendiera.

Me senté en mi cómodo sofá, tomando mi café con lentitud, degustando el sabor dulce y agrio combinados. Tome mi novela de mi autora favorita. Me hubiera gustado traerme mis novelas favoritas pero todas se habían quedado en Anteiku y no podría recuperarlas. La abrí en la página donde estaba el separador, comenzando a leer de nuevo, esperando a que dieran las doce y yo me iría a dormir por un largo rato, para volver a Aogiri por la tarde del día siguiente. Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre. Detuve mi lectura, agudizando mis oídos un poco mejor. Fueron solo segundos en los que el timbre volvió a sonar, obligándome a dejar mi libro y mi café en espera. Me dirigí a la puerta, cauteloso con el olor, sabiendo que no era un humano lo que me esperaba afuera. Podía suponer que era Ayato o Noro, llamándome para una nueva misión, y claro que si fuera Ayato le diría que se largara él solo, pues no desperdiciaría mi día libre en matar a más gente.

Pero fue grande la sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta. No era Ayato, pero se acercaba bastante. Una figura ligeramente más baja que yo, con un cabello negro azulado, y unos ojos que miraban el suelo donde sus pies estaban. Yo la mire por largos segundos, esperando algún insulto o incluso algún saludo de su parte, cosa que no llego. La verdad, yo también estaba sorprendido, no creí que realmente accediera a venir y mucho menos más rápido. Como esa noche donde me uní a Aogiri, no nos dijimos nada y yo me aparte de la puerta, como invitación a pasar.

Ella accedió unos segundos después, dejándome cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Tenía su ropa civil de siempre, pero con un toque abrigador. A su lado tenía una mochila café, la cual se quito del hombro y rebusco entre ella.

-Toma

La mire con más atención, notando lo que sostenía en las manos. Eran tres de mis novelas que habían quedado en Anteiku, ella me las estaba dando, extendiéndolas con sus manos sin mirarme en ningún momento, rehuyendo de mi mirada. Por alguna razón el hecho de que las haya guardado, hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Lo sentí palpitar más fuerte y mis manos me temblaron levemente. Las tome, de sus finas y delicadas manos, haciendo contacto con las de ella. Touka se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Yo las tome delicadamente, admirando las portadas tan añoradas por mí.

-Tú…Las guardaste, ¿cierto?

Recibí un asentimiento como respuesta, y sentimientos mudos de voz.

-Ya veo-pronuncie de nuevo.

Fue cuando note tu cuerpo temblar levemente, tu mirada fija, tus manos tiritando. Tu cuerpo hablaba por ti misma. Me acerque aun más a ti, tú no te moviste. Acerque mi mano hasta que hizo contacto con tu mejilla, pero en cuanto lo hice, tú me diste un manotazo a mi mano, alejándola de tu mejilla.

-¡No me toques!-fue lo único que gritaste.

-Touka…-susurre más para mí que para ti misma, porque la situación se estaba volviendo confusa.

-No vuelvas a tocarme…

Y antes de que consiguiera contestarte, caminaste a paso veloz y brusco a la salida. No entendía lo que pasaba. Sabía que estarías furiosa, molesta, dolida, pero si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué viniste a mí? No me tragaba el cuento de que fueron solo por las novelas. Tan rápido como tu llegaste a la salida y tomaste la perilla de la puerta yo te alcance. Ya la había abierto y estabas a punto de salir, pero yo la cerré con mi mano firmemente, evitando que escaparas, tú te negabas a verme a la cara.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritaste tu-¡Déjame ir, maldita sea!

-Touka-intente tomarte de los hombros y girarse, pero tú oponías resistencia

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡No quiero que me toques, me das asco! ¡Maldición, aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate!-la ansiedad en tu garganta era impresa con ligeros temblores en tu cuerpo.

-¡Touka-chan!

No fue hasta que grite tu nombre como solía hacerlo dejaste de moverte. Me dio oportunidad para girarte de nuevo y ver tu rostro compungido en una expresión de dolor.

De tus ojos descendían lágrimas gruesas, dejando un rastro brillando de agua. Yo ya te había tomado de los antebrazos, esperando a que te calmaras. Yo también me sentía triste y confuso. Vienes, me das unos libros y luego me dices que me aleje de ti. Yo soy idiota y tú no me explicas nada, por eso no puedo comprender que pasa.

-Touka-chan…-susurro de nuevo.

Tú intentas aguantar el dolor, tragándote tus sollozos y bajando la vista, evitando que te vea bien.

Y me retuerzo. Me maldigo interiormente, me odio y me deseo a mi mismo la muerte por haberte hecho esto. Porque no importa que tanto intente negarlo, yo te he lastimado. Soy yo el causante de estas lágrimas, soy yo quien te esta lastimando. Al final, siempre lastimo a alguien. Mis ojos vuelven a ser los de antes, ya no son esos ojos fríos e impasibles que les importa una mierda lo que pasa alrededor. Vuelven a tener su toque infantil e inocente de antes. Por un momento, el Kaneki que era yo, sale dejando salir su lado más débil y más vulnerables. Porque solo tú puedes sacar esa lado de mi.

Tú levantas la vista, cuando sientes que ya no te detengo o quizás es porque he empezado a temblar contigo. Noto tu expresión de sorpresa, cuando ves una solitaria lágrima descendiendo de mi ojo derecho, el ojo humano, la parte humana de mí. Ahora soy el que no quiere levantar la vista, apenado de mi lado vergonzoso e idiota. Pero todo cambia cuando siento un toque cálida en mi fría mejilla, sintiendo como su mano se deshace de la lágrima delicadamente. Levanto los ojos sorprendido, mirando cómo has dejado de llorar y que ahora, eres tu quien soporta mis lagrimas, quien soporta mi dolor.

-Lo siento-susurro, tú me miras con atención-Lo siento, Touka-chan…

-Idiota-fue lo único que tu respondiste, mientras ocultabas tu rostro y te acurrucabas en mi pecho-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando, Kaneki imbécil?

Yo te recibo en un abrazo protector, brindándote todo mi apoyo posible, intentando transmitirte todo mi arrepentimiento por haberte herido, justo cuando era lo que quería evitar. Sin poder evitarlo, beso tu frente con delicadeza, acariciando tu espalda y tus brazos en el proceso. Tú levantas el rostro, mostrándome un nuevo brillo en tus ojos. Aun tienes lágrimas en ellos, pero con un toque más alegre. Con el toque que la Touka-chan ponía cada vez que estudiaba o cuando cuidaba a Hinami o se molestaba a insultos con Nishiki. Esa la Touka que yo añoraba ver, con una vida realizada, quizás con una carrera terminada, rodeada de la familia Anteiku.

Finalmente me digno a mirarte a los ojos, porque soy yo quien debe hacerlo, soy yo por haberte hecho sufrir mucho tiempo. Tú también lo haces y algo estalla dentro de mí. Un naciente calor se extiende por mi cuerpo, me envía vibraciones y mi juicio se nubla. De repente, ya no controlo mi cuerpo. Empiezo a abandonar la razón por la que te deje, empiezo a olvidar el porqué tome las decisiones pasadas. Me acerco lentamente a tu bello y fino rostro, tú no te apartas, mi aliento se mezcla con el tuyo, mi corazón de acelera fuertemente, al notar expuestos esos labios que infinidad de veces me he imaginado su sabor.

Noto como un ligero rubor cubre tus mejillas, mientras tus ojos parecen ser nublados de la vista de igual modo. Y simplemente, estallo, es algo que ya no puedo controlar. Uno mis labios contra los tuyos de una forma brusca, estrepitosa, fuerte, algo que ni tú te esperabas y sinceramente, yo tampoco. Pero fue grande mi necesidad al verte de este modo, solo pensé en poseer lo que nadie más ha hecho, porque estoy seguro de que soy el primero en probar tu deliciosa esencia, al igual que tu eres la primera que ha probado la mía.

Sé que estoy siendo muy salvaje, pero no puedo forzarlo, es mi forma de expresar lo desesperado que me he sentido lejos de ti, lejos de lo que me definía como humano. Mis labios se mueven con avidez sobre los tuyos, forzándote a abrirlos aun más y aunque no obligo a mi lengua a acceder dentro de tu cavidad bucal, quiero besarte hasta la muerte. Ese delicioso. Tienen una combinación dulce, pero carnosa a la vez. Tus labios son tan sensibles que me incitan a ser corrompidos solo por mí.

Pero mi mente me juga una mala pasada. Un poco de razonamiento llega a mí y me obligo a separarme de ti de forma brusca y cortante. Ambos jadeamos, intentamos recobrar el aire que hemos perdido. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que mis manos rodean tu cintura y tú sujetas mis antebrazos con fuerza, creándome marcas rojas en ellos. Bajas la mirada, yo pienso que estas molesta, así que prefiero separarme de ti, antes de que pierda el control de nuevo. Sin embargo, apenas hago ademan de alejarme de tu cuerpo, tú me aprietas con más fuerza. Siento como tus brazos rodean mi cuello, acercándome de nuevo a ti, paseas tus labios cerca de los míos, incitándome, quieres que lo haga, deseas que lo haga. Y yo no puedo aguantar por mucho tiempo. Afianzo mi agarre en tus caderas y vuelvo a embestir tus labios con los míos, en un arrebatador beso, que de nuevo nos quita el aliento a ambos.

Tú fuerzas tu lengua a entrar en mi boca y me obligas a participar en esa danza invisible. Es gracioso, ya que se supone que debía pedirlo de nuevo soy yo. Pero me alegra, porque me hace entender que no era el único desesperado por este encuentro, por este reencuentro, mejor dicho. Succiono tu lengua, tú jadeas dentro de mi boca, recolecto quejidos placenteros tuyos. Mis manos se pasean desesperadamente por tus caderas y tu cintura. De repente tengo calor, y sé que tu también. Sin dejar de probarte, busco el cierre de tu suéter o lo que sea que traigas puesto, tú me ayudas a quitártelo, dejando libre tu camisa verde que deja a relucir un lindo escote, una fascinante vista para mí. Continuamos con el beso, estas roja a más no poder y yo apenas tengo un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Sin esperar mucho mi mano viaja a tu espalda, quiero sentir tu piel desnuda, mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos y yo ya no hago ningún intento por frenarlo. Noto que afianzas tu agarre a mi cuello.

Es cuando mi necesidad aumenta. Soy un hombre o bueno…un ghoul macho. Un calor excitante me hace pedir más y me obliga a no detenerme. Así que te separo de la puerta y comenzamos a caminar torpemente hasta la habitación, sin querer separarnos uno del otro. Maldigo mentalmente que mi habitación este al fondo de la casa, porque mi deseo se hace cada vez más fuerte.

No sé lo que vaya a pasar. Pero de algo estoy seguro.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Oh, yeah mañana subiré el Lemon. Ya sé que soy una maldita por cortar el rollo de esta forma, pero quiero ajustar detalles en el Lemon para que sea más sensual :3 Nos leemos en el siguiente y último capítulo. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: LEMONN-contenido explicito- (ahora sí, sin trampas), poco dialogo.**_

**Nota de la autora: **Finalmente el capitulo lemonn. Espero lo disfruten ya que son casi seis hojas de estos dos Dx. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**II**

Te negabas a soltarme, y aunque me hacía sentir dichoso, también me sentía incomodo. Quería moverme con libertad, quería pasar mis manos descaradamente por todo tu cuerpo, quería hacerte sentir y hacerme sentir bien al mismo tiempo. Pero te aferrabas con fuerza a mi cuello y parte de mi camisa, como si temieras dejarme ir, como si pensaras que todo esto fuera un sueño.

Nos separamos de nuevo, por la necesidad de oxigeno, con los cuerpos acalorados suplicando por más. Yo te mire. En ese momento te veías tan frágil pero a la vez tan viva, como si fueras un arma indestructible capaz de pelear contra el mundo entero sin que alguien o algo pudieran derribarte. Y entre en cuenta de lo que hacía. Quería hacerlo y sabía que tu también, pero no podía arriesgarme a que algo más pasara. Me aleje de ti y me deshice del agarre de tu cintura, intentando alejarte de mí, pero tú no me soltaste en ningún momento. Me mirabas confundida.

-¿Qué…?

-Si no paro ahora…

Fue lo único que pude decir, y supe que me había entendido. Ambos sabíamos que no era posible, éramos de bandos diferentes, yo no podía dejar a Aogiri y no te obligaría a dejar Anteiku por mí. ¿Acostarnos a escondidas y ocultar lo que realmente sentimos con miedo a ser descubiertos? No quería eso para ti, y tampoco para mí. ¿Y si te embarazabas? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Eran demasiados riesgos y no podía ponerte en peligro, no a ti. Por un momento pensé que me odiarías, me negarías cientos de veces, insultarías y luego te irías, pero no lo hiciste.

Lo que hiciste a continuación, solo me dejo más sorprendido, incapaz de mover mis músculos. De nuevo abrazaste mi cuello y besaste mis labios con sensibilidad, como si disfrutaras de cada movimiento, algo que se me hizo demasiado erótico. No entendía si tratabas de seducirme o me estaba dando una despedida. Te separaste de mí lentamente, dejando un sonido húmedo en la habitación.

-Kaneki…No tengas miedo-fue lo que dijiste-Se que hay muchas cosas en contra de esto…Pero…también se que no quiero enfrentarlas sola…Porque…contigo, ya no me siento sola, Kaneki idiota…

Te mire sorprendido, impactado por tus palabras, mirando tu reacción, intentando procesar lo que decías. Sabía que sufrías por dentro, pero nunca imagine que te sintieras sola. Cuando te conocí estabas rodeada de cariño, con el jefe, con tu amiga, con Hinami, con Ryoko. Entonces me di cuenta de que eras alguien como yo, solitaria, con apenas un amigo en el mundo en quien confiar.

Te rodee con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como el naciente deseo se expandía por todo mi ser, como lava ardiendo. Aspire tu aroma con completo descaro, ya no me importaba comportarme como un pervertido, porque en el fondo eso era, un pervertido.

-No hare nada que no quieras, Touka-chan…

Te separaste de mí y me miraste con aborrecimiento, con rabia infinita, sentí como mis piernas me temblaban y sentí la necesidad de correr por mi vida, algo que incluso no hacía en el campo de batalla.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te ruegue, pedazo de imbécil?

-N-No quise decir eso…

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para seguir, idiota?

Antes de que yo reaccione, tú tomas la delantera y me besas apasionadamente. Mis labios siguen la secuencia de los tuyos y de inmediato nos metemos en esa burbuja de nuevo, donde solo los dos existimos, donde no hay Aogiri ni Anteiku, donde solo estamos los dos.

Me armo de valor y dejo mis manos viajen de tu rostro a espalda, seguido a tu cintura, a tu cadera, sintiendo los extraños temblores que emanan tu cuerpo. Te apego con fuerza a mí, tú gimes dentro del beso, mientras yo me encargo de devorarte los labios con avidez. La necesidad de tenerte para mí se ha vuelto demasiado potente, demasiado como para que pueda controlarlo por más tiempo y solo por eso mismo, me dejo llevar y mi mano derecha viaja hasta tu espalda, jugando con el borde de tu camisa, para finalmente, sentir tu piel pálida haciendo contacto con mi mano. Me desespero, rompo el beso brutalmente y con ambas manos quito tu camisa de un tirón, tu gimes al verte expuesta, pero antes de que me reclames de nuevo sello mis labios con los tuyos, esta vez, soy yo quien no quiere detenerse, quien quiere seguir hasta el final.

Tú me pides con además que me quite mi camisa de descanso y yo con gusto lo hago. Nuestro cuerpos de unen estrepitosamente, chocando con fuerza, ambos suspirando de placer al sentirnos piel a piel. Sin poder evitarlo, te empujo hasta que tus pies chocan contra el borde de la cama, no me detengo y tú caes de espaldas conmigo sobre ti. Te beso de nuevo, con la pasión encendida, con el palpitar de mi entrepierna cada vez más fuerte. Pronto mis manos recorren tu cuerpo con avidez, acarician tu cintura, pasó mis manos por tus piernas, delineo cada fibra de tu cuerpo. Pronto abandono tus labios, a pesar de que me reclamas de nuevo, yo bajo mis labios hasta tu cuello. Lo beso, muerdo con cuidado, lamiendo las heridas hechas, dejándote marcas rojizas. Tú gimes debajo de mí, pero también quieres participar en el juego y tus manos se pasean por mi pecho y mi abdomen, yo suspiro al sentir aquel contacto.

Es cuando noto tu sostén rojo pasión, con toques negros en él. Mis manos bruscamente bajan hasta l borde de tu pantalón y me alejo de tu rostro, al mismo tiempo que bajo esa tela apretada por tus piernas delgadas. Yo gruño con molestia cuando tu tenis impide sacarte aquella molesta y estorbosa prenda. Eso parece divertirte a ti. Con rapidez quito ambos cubiertas de piel de tus pies, finalmente puedo sacar aquel pantalón con calcetines incluidos.

Mi corazón palpita y mi garganta se seca al ver la más erótica vista que jamás he visto. Debajo de mi esta una Touka sonrojada, con los ojos nublados, una respiración errática, en ropa interior roja con toques negros, cubriendo sus partes intimas que -estoy seguro-nadie ha visto jamás. Ni si quiera la mujer más bella y sensual de mundo desnuda podría compararse a la diosa que tengo frente a mí, solo para mí. Te apoyas sobre tus codos para verme mejor, y de inmediato yo me coloco a tu lado, abrazándote de nuevo, besando tu cuello con fiereza, haciendo marcas duraderas, mientras mi mano derecha viaja hasta tu espalda y rozo con mis dedos tu sostén. Tú suspiras fuerza, incitándome a hacerlo. Siento el globo de mi ojo ponerse negro y mi pupila roja, al mismo tiempo que quito el seguro de la prenda que guarda y almacena tus bellas montañas escondidas. Como lo hice con tu camisa, me deshago de tu sostén de un tirón, y tú te tapas con ambos brazos aquellos deliciosos senos que ahora deseo poseer. La escena se me hace aun más excitante de lo que ya era.

Estabas tú, con un fuerte sonrojo en tus mejillas, con el cuerpo en ropa interior, pero con la cintura para arriba descubierta. Fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, era un maldito pervertido. Pero debía soportar, no quería que esto fuera algo pasajero, quería que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo. Por eso me acerque lentamente a ti, como si estuviera por devorar a mi presa cazada, aplastándote con mi propio cuerpo, lo cual te obliga a abandonar la parte superior de tu cuerpo, dejando que aquella protección de tus brazos se alejen de tus pechos. Dirijo mi vista descaradamente hacia abajo, notando lo que he anhelado durante mucho tiempo, la forma en que me lo he imaginado.

Baje mi mano hasta esa desnuda piel, sintiendo como tu pezón se endurecía ante el contacto y como te mordías el labio inferior para acallar tus gemidos. Con mi mano derecha dedicaba atención especial a tu pezón, mientras que con mi mano izquierda estruje descaradamente aquella parte de tu cuerpo que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar. No nos besábamos, tú te negabas a hacerlo debido a que no podías acallar tus gemidos y yo no quería perderme de ninguna de tus expresiones.

-K-Kaneki… ¡Ah!

Escuchar tu voz pronunciar mi nombre con tanta lujuria me obligo a actuar instintivamente, notando como poco a poco tus ojos también tomaban su forma ghoul. Baje de nuevo por tu cuello, mordiendo tú el hueso de tu clavícula que sobresalía de tu piel. Finalmente, mis labios llegaron hasta uno de tus rosados pezones y no dude en lamer y succionar de uno de ellos, sintiendo como tus manos se aferraban a mi cabello albino ya sea por buscar soporte o para decirme que siguiera. De igual forma deje una marca con mis dientes, para que cada vez tú te lo vieras pensaras en mi. Quería dejar con letras a fuego de piel que yo era tu único dueño, el único con poder de reclamarte, el único que ha sido capaz de verte de esta forma tan especial.

Mi mano baja lentamente hasta el lugar nunca más observado, tocado o localizado por alguien más que por ti o por mí. Con el nerviosismo saliéndome a flor de piel, trago duro y me atrevo a meter mi mano debajo de tu pantaleta, palpando con mis dedos suavemente, sintiendo tus bellos púbicos alzarse como si me reclamaran más. Tú te convulsionas debajo de mí, mientras yo siento la necesidad de aumentar mis toques. Mis dedos se movieron con avidez para tocar tus labios íntimos, sintiendo la humedad y viscosidad de estos, sintiendo sus pliegues carnosos.

-¡Ah-! ¡K-Kaneki!

Dios, esos gemidos que soltabas con descaro me hacían desear más y me obligaban a ganármelos con más trabajo. Mi dedo rozo con delicadeza el botón de tus pliegues y tú diste un grito aun más agudo.

-¡N-No, Kaneki!

Yo me doy la libertad de sonreír de medio lado. Ahora soy yo quien tiene el poder y el control sobre tu cuerpo, soy capaz de quitar aquella mascara de irritación e indiferencia que siempre tenias puesta, ahora tus expresiones son sinceras y estas completamente abierta a mi. Tus piernas ahora están más abiertas como una clara invitación a continuar con las caricias, dándome más acceso a tu ser.

Con el cuidado que mi mano fue capaz de moverse y con tus jugos vaginales impregnados en mis dedos, deslice con cuidado mi dedo medio hasta aquel orificio que nos haría alcanzar a ambos el mas gran y mayor clímax. Tú te agitaste sobresaltada, esta vez pude definir un poco de nerviosismo y temor.

-Tranquila…-intente calmarte, besando suavemente tu mejilla.

-…Yo nunca…he hecho esto, así que…

-Lo sé-dije esta vez besando tu cuello-Seré gentil

Con algo de dificultad deje que mi dedo entrara lentamente en aquel lugar desconocido, explorando con sumo cuidado, intentando no hacerte daño en ningún momento, mirando tus expresiones fijamente para saber donde tocar o cuando detenerme. Cuando note que tus pequeños quejidos de dolor se iban transformando en ligeros gemidos de placer, supe que debía aumentar la intensidad en mi mano. Aumente un dedo más, metiéndolo con el mismo cuidado que con el primero, esperando pacientemente.

-¡Ah, Kaneki! ¡Ah, eso…! ¡Ah!

-¿Es aquí?

-S-Si… ¡Ah!

Lo había encontrado, ese punto que te brindaría el mayor placer posible. Lo toque un par de veces más antes de sacar ambos dedos. Era suficiente y mi límite de excitación estaba al máximo, sabía que ahora era mi turno de complacerme y al mismo tiempo de complacerte a ti en lo que más pudiera.

Con impaciencia y torpeza me quito el bóxer que tenía puesto, notando como tú te burlabas de mi, por la apresuracion que tenia. Pero tu rostro y expresión cambio cuando deje a la vista mi cuerpo desnudo. Tus ojos se calvaron con un brillo curioso y sorprendido justo en mi entrepierna, la cual estaba totalmente erecta, dispuesta a seguir con el juego. Ahora quien sonreía socarronamente era yo. Me acerque hasta tu cuerpo de nuevo y deslice por tus bellas y relucientes piernas aquella única prenda, posicionándome en medio de tus piernas de nuevo, admirando con completo descaro aquel sexo que pronto poseería como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-¿Q-Que estas mirando?-fue lo que preguntaste con molestia, mirándome desde abajo.

-Lo hermosa que eres-sincere. Tú te sonrojaste con fuerza, mientras desviabas la mirada.

-I-Imbécil…

-Touka-chan-quizás fue mi tono serio el que te hizo mirarme-Voy a entrar…-anuncie.

Tú no dijiste nada, solo me miraste con deseo, pero con un deje de preocupación. Ambos sabíamos que iba a doler, era algo que sería momentáneo, pero tampoco queríamos detenernos, no ahora. Me acomode entre tus piernas y apoye mis manos a cada lado de tu rostro. Tú enredaste tus piernas en mis caderas y tus brazos en mi cuello, dándome más acceso a ti. Fue cuando note la fina capaz de sudor que te cubría, viéndote más brillante, mientras que mi propio sudor hacia que mi cabello se apagara a mi frente y a mis sienes. Nos miramos de nuevo, esta vez tú te acercaste a mis labios y depositaste un sencillo en ellos, dándome ánimos para seguir.

Me adentre en ti, lentamente, con sumo cuidado, sintiendo como tu estrechez virginal me brindaba una gran calidez alrededor de mi miembro, deseándome más. Tuve que pensar en otra cosa, concentrarme en contenerme para no embestirte como un animal salvaje. Jadeaba con fuerza, en busca de aire, mientras notaba tu rostro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y completamente tensa. Yo me detuve, tenía miedo de lastimarte, lo que menos quería era hacerte pasar un mal rato.

Sin embargo, te acercaste a mí y besaste mis labios de nuevo, obligándome a participar de nuevo en ese juego, mordiendo mi labio inferior con fiereza. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi espina y se concentro en mi entrepierna. Continúe avanzando hasta que finalmente pude estar dentro de ti, completamente unidos. Ambos respiramos con dificultad, tu por el esfuerzo y yo para no volverme loco en ese instante.

Espero largos y tortuosos segundos, en los que suavizaste tu expresión y me diste el camino libre para empezar. Me apoye con firmeza en mis manos, mientras mis caderas se separan un poco de ti, para después, entrar de nuevo. Tú das un jadeo mordaz, mientras te aferras con fuerza a mí, como si fuera lo único estable en este mundo. Lo hago, lo más cuidadoso posible y cuando creo que tengo la situación controlada, te miro.

Te muerdes el labio inferior de forma seductora, tus pechos rebotan con el ligero movimiento, mientras siento como poco a poco la cordura se desvanece. Pido permiso para moverme más rápido, tu sabes que estoy necesitado y por eso accedes. Me muevo ligeramente más rápido, pero con estocadas más profundas, escuchando como jadeas en mi oído de forma deliciosa. Me aprietas de forma caliente y sublime. Más rápido. Tu gimes con fuerza, mordiendo mi cuello del mismo modo que yo ya he hecho, se que ahora tu también estas excitada y que no podre detenerme.

Acelero el ritmo, escuchando como los resortes viejos de la cama hacen su sonido especial, mientras la madera cruje. Ahora yo también jadeo y gimo con fuerza, esta sensación era placentera, con la excitación. Tu sacaste la lengua como si jadearas como un perro, per de un modo mucho más sexy.

Me incline hasta uno de tus pechos, delineando con mi lengua la areola del pezón, degustándolo como un dulce delicioso que no tiene fin. Tu gimes y mueves tus caderas junto conmigo, nos sincronizamos y comenzamos a hacerlo más rápido. Intentas decir mi nombre, pero ya sea por las potentes embestidas o por la excitación no alcanzas a pronunciarlo correctamente. Te penetre dura, salvajemente, olvidándome de todo a mí alrededor, escuchando tus gemidos.

Hasta que finalmente llego. Tú te tensaste, arqueaste la espalda, te aferraste con fuerza a mi cuello, gritaste con gran potencia mi nombre y te dejaste llevar por el orgasmo. Explotaste con mi miembro dentro de ti, sintiendo las constantes palpitaciones, sintiendo como tu cavidad me estrechaba al máximo, obligándome a mí, a seguirte y acompañarte en tu clímax. Me hubiera gustado salir, pero el placer había llevado mi cabeza de paseo y solo pensé en lo delicioso y caliente que se sintió terminar en tu interior.

Jadeaba con fuerza, con las piernas temblando y con falta de aire, tú no estabas en mejor estado que yo. Con cuidado, salí de tu interior, ignorando que nuestros líquidos se mezclaban en un interior. Sentí liberarme y me acosté a tu lado, con un brazo sobre mi frente, intentando normalizar mi pulso y tomar un poco de aire.

Espere, escuchando el tiempo pasar. Ambos nos giramos y nos miramos, tenías un fuerte sonrojo en tus mejillas y aunque no me veías fijamente, se que estabas complacida tanto como yo. No pude hacer nada más que acariciar tu mejilla con cariño, mientras tu ponías tu mano sobre la mía, incitándome a que continuara. Con cuidado me levante y me puse de nuevo mis bóxers, te pedí que te levantaras un poco para quitar las sabanas sucias y llenas de fluidos. Accediste sin rechistar. Saque un cobertor del closet y lo coloque sobre tu delicado cuerpo, sabía que no te irías a estas horas, además, dudo que pudieras caminar. Mis propios pensamientos me hicieron sonreír.

Me cubrí con el mismo cobertor y me acerque a ti, tu recargaste tu frente en mi pecho y yo te rodee con mi brazo derecho.

-…Puedo venir…

Tu voz fue la única que me interrumpió en mi viaje al sueño, pero no me queje. Tu garganta estaba ronca, y casi suelto una carcajada por la razón, pero me contuve y te escuche a lo que tuvieras que decir.

-…Puedo venir…otro día…-lo ultimo salió como un susurro.

Yo te mire seriamente, pero luego suavicé mi expresión y bese tu frente.

-No-dije yo en respuesta-A la próxima seré yo quien te busque. Tú no tienes porque hacerlo…

Ella me miro a los ojos, pude ver ese brillo de vida y felicidad asomarse. Nos unimos de nuevo en un beso cálido, lleno de cariño, para dejarnos vencer por el sueño. Fue cuando pensé que mi lado humano de nuevo había salido. Y era por ti, mi bella Touka-chan, tú eras mi mayor debilidad.

Pero de igual modo eras mi fuerza, mi poder para seguir adelante, mi más grande reto y el más grande sabor de mi vida. Y estaba dispuesto a protegerte todo lo necesario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tocaban con impaciencia y con fuerza la puerta principal y me vi obligado a levantarme. Mire a un lado, notándola completamente dormida, casi del mismo modo que nos habíamos acostado. Me levante perezosamente, con cuidado de no despertarte, si es que el maldito que tocaba la puerta no lo hacía.

Camine solo con los bóxers puestos y llegue a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

-Ah, eres tú…

Frente a mí, estaba Ayato, con un semblante serio y molesto al mismo tiempo, nada nuevo para ser sinceros.

-Oye, parchecito, ¿Qué demonios estas pensando? Te hemos estado buscando, ¿Por qué mierdas no has contestado el puto teléfono?-insulto, a la vez que entraba al departamento, mirándome seriamente

Yo lo mire de forma neutral. Veamos, tenía la opción de ser un buen niño y decirle que nada y escucharlo en silencio su reproche. O, podía ser un maldito y decirle que me había tirado a su hermana. Pero por respeto a Touka, decidí callar.

Sin embargo el destino no estaba de acuerdo con eso. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una Touka-chan con el cabello despeinado, con una camisa mis que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus glúteos. Si hubiera estado solo, la hubiera alagado y seguramente también la hubiese llevado a la cama de nuevo. Pero fue diferente, ya que Ayato se deformo su rostro en uno de sorpresa, pánico, horror, miedo, todo a la vez.

-¡Touka…!-grito como una campesina virgen a la cual habían insultado inmoralmente-¿¡QUE CARAJO?!

Sin embargo, el rostro de Touka también se deformo en casi las mismas expresiones con su hermano, mientras yo sonreía internamente por esta pequeña escena que la vida me brindaba. Ah, era el destino.

-¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!

-¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ, AYATO IDIOTA?!-grito ella de regreso, tapándose pudorosamente.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ Y ÉL…!-no era necesario terminar la pregunta.

-Si, así es…-conteste calmado.

-¿¡QUE?!-grito Ayato de nuevo.

-¡OYE, CALLATE, KANEKI IDIOTA!

Yo seguí callado, observando cómo ambos hermanos se mataban entre sí, mientras disfrutaba la escena. Esto sería muy divertido, más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Perdón si no fue muy pasional y sexy, pero quería que la primera vez de estos dos fuera especial, no se merece un lemonn barato y vulgar. De paso gracias a una lectora –**Black Snow T (?- **que me dio la idea de meter a Ayato aquí, algo de comido no hace daño a nadie.

Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari**


End file.
